Punish Me
by Random Coupler
Summary: Saya is a Werewolf captured by his Coven. Haji is sympathetic Vampire who must keep the Wolves in line. Neither one can escape their dark thoughts of each other. The question is not a matter of IF, but WHEN will they crack? Dark SayaHaji. Smutish-lemons.
1. Saya

A/n: WARNING! HAJISAYA SMUT IN LATER CHAPTERS! I don't own Blood+.

* * *

0-**Saya**-0

The welts on my back throbbed. I fought the urge to hiss. They stung and swelled painfully. But as I thought of how I got them, I knew they were worth the pain.

My name is Saya Otonashi, I'm eighteen years old and a young Werewolf who's only seen one full moon.

Nine months ago, I was racing the leader of my pack. We were racing along the boundaries between Vampire and Werewolf land. I was trying to earn my place in the ranks. Desperately, I wanted to rise from my place at the back of the pack. So I took the path to cut my Alpha, Mao, off. I cut across Vampire territory and was captured by the Chevalier Coven leader himself, Amshel Goldsmith.

Now, I and over forty other Wolves are prisoners and servants to the Chevaliers. We _lesser_, _unbroken_ captives sleep in the dank cells beneath the manor. We work out in keeping their garden and protecting them during the day, under the watchful eye of their Humans.

If we disobey or resist anything our _superiors _commands, we are beaten. If we run away, we are starved and tortured. If we strike any of the Chevalier, we are given to Karl, the insane Vampire who is a prisoner to his brothers without knowing it.

The nature of my species and the Vampires, combined with the horrible things they do to us should have made me hate them. I do. I hate them with all my being. I want to kill them all and leave the world for the more civilized beings.

But, there is one among the Vampires. One I cannot hate. Even if I despise his kind. Even if he is the one who must hold the whip to us

Haji.

He cares for us, despite he is forced to beat us; he makes sure we eat, he slips us bandages and sends down the doctor Solomon if we are critically injured. He wishes to set us all free and all he wants is to stop the fighting.

He is the most beautiful Vampire I have ever seen. He's pale like the rest, but tall and lean. Graceful and strong with noble and gentle facial features. Long black hair that always is tied away from his face. Intense blue yes. I could never hate him for anything. I could hate _them_, but never _him_.

I believe I'm addicted to the Vampire. I long to see Haji. For him to be close to me, to look at me. He haunts my dreams and plagues my thoughts. I yearn for him. I cannot - no matter how hard I try - sooth the burn for his touch. I want him. I'd do anything just to have him with me.

"Behave," his voice sends shivers down my spine. He knows I won't and well go through this again the day as soon as these welts stop hurting and heal.

I shudder, my sore backside throbbing in protest. His hand gently trails down my spine and a small moan escapes my lips. A moan is the only sound I admit to him when ever he comes to me. It's not one of pain, but of sadistic pleasure.

Haji turns his back to me, coiling and cracking the whip to the side before winding it around his wrist. He shuts the door and doesn't look back to discover I have fallen from position of supporting myself on the chair, to the floor. Sprawled out on my stomach. My short hair scattered over my eyes. Hands fists. Breathing heavy. Thighs wet...

I sighed. I craved Haji's beatings almost as much as I yearned for him.

I like hearing my cell creak open, him come in and tell me what I had done wrong and how many lashes I would get. To have him tell me to lean on the chair so he could hit my back. I like hearing him whip at the air before striking me. I enjoy the first sting of the blows. The way he tried not to hurt me -

And the bittersweet kiss of pain he gave when the lash licked me. I love to be punished by him.

I'm so messed up and masochistic. But as Mao and Diva would ask,

Who cares?

* * *

A/n: I warned you there was going to be smut. Yep lots and lots of smut in later chapters. I'll try my best to keep them in character. But when you imagine Saya, think of the colder Saya that she was after she ad Haji trained for a year.


	2. Haji

A/n: I do not own Blood Plus. PS! Thanks Jessesgirl1549 AKA Bee-Chan for letting me use the last name you gave to Haji.

* * *

0-**Haji**-0

"That girl. So rebellious." James murmurs about Saya as we ascends up the stairs and move away from the dungeon. I want to correct him with ice in my voice, tell him she has a name, which is Saya. But chose to stay quiet and impassive as I always do.

I am Haji Novacek. I've walked among the undead for too long, since the day of my twentieth birthday to be exact. I am the youngest of the Chevalier Coven - the strongest Coven in Japan, the world maybe. I have been charged with keeping our Werewolf servants in line and delivering punishment if any fall out of order.

Through out my existence, I have been very impassive and uncaring toward my brothers. I had no reason to show any of them emotional praise or acknowledgement. Slowly without my knowing, my emotions and feelings cooled and became distant things that I could barely use. Sympathy was the only emotion I held, and it was the emotion I used toward our captives. They are the only ones I see that deserve it.

Nine months ago, something ignited a fire deep within me. It brings out my passions and fills my dead veins with fast-moving and burning adrenaline. It is something I desire so unexpectedly, so passionately. It's something I cannot not have. Something so beautiful and alive that I can see will be my impassive un-doing.

Something that came with the name of Saya.

And I want her very, very badly.

There's something about the young Wolf-Pup that inflames me. She just... Infuriates me in a way that just... Affects me. Makes me... I cannot get her out of my thoughts.

I cannot stop thinking about her. Thinking of the things I'd like to do to her. Things I could do to her. Things she could do to me. She drives me to the brink of insanity.

Every night I walk the dungeons, only pausing to glimpse into her cell to behold her for a second. Longing to be next to her. Every dawn I stay restlessly awake in bed, my mind cluttered with fantasies. In the long hours of the day I sleep with my thoughts focused only on Saya. Waking covered in sweat and moaning her name.

Strangely Saya has a tendency to cause trouble. She defies my brothers, spits at them and lashes out. They demand me to beat her and set her straight. In the weak hours of the twilight I've misinterpreted her actions and thought of a darker meaning behind her hateful, yet rightful, behavior.

I've theorized she enjoys the torture. I can see the glassed over look in her eyes. The way she bites her lip. The arch of her back… Her body language and posture drastically change at the time I must carry out her punishment, as soon as I walk into the room her cold behavior turn to a more willing one.

Inside there is a feeling in me that tells me Saya's intentions hold deeper meaning.

I want to believe her feelings match up with mine. I hope that she wants the same things as I do. Wishing that she held the passions I do.

The long rambling comes to a point here: I yearn for Saya Otonashi, I want her more than I can scarcely comprehend. I long to make her mine. I wish for nothing else than to love her and take her away from this entire mad clash of the races.

I am obsessed with her and loving her. I don't care if it's wrong for feeling this way. I just don't care anymore. I'm going to break soon. Only God knows what I'll do.

* * *

A/n: Thanks for the reviews guys but I can't reply unless your reviews are signed.


	3. Slip Up

A/n: WARNING! Lemon in this chapter. I don't own Blood+.

* * *

**-Slip Up.-**

0-**Haji**-0

Kai entered the room. I closed my book and set it on the side table. Setting my chin on my fist, I gazed into the fire place flames flickering in my smoldering gaze. I closed my eyes and tried not to show my "surprise".

"What did she do this time?" I asked.

"She tried to break her collar and smacked Solomon in the face for feeling her up." Kai laughed,"he deserved it though."

"And her beating?"

"Thirty lashes."

"Fine..." I stood up and reached for my coat and slipped my feet into my shoes. Kai turned to leave.

"Oh yeah, we're leaving that human... Uh what's his name? Vick? Van. Yeah, Van's going to be watching the house while we're gone. You sure you don't want to go?"

That was right, I'd almost forgotten they were all leaving to go hunting. For two days....

"I'll be fine with what the Doctor prescribes." Blood drawn from the servants. Kai laughed again and bid me a goodbye as he left. I looked myself in the mirror, the person staring back was the definition of distressed and distraught.

The burn was creeping through my veins again. That itch. I ignored it and went down to the dungeon. My mind was buzzing and throbbing painfully. Something was wrong within me. My emotions were running wild as well as my passions. I passed all five of my departing brothers. They all acknowledged me and I bid them safe journey.

That's when I realized, they were actually leaving. Gone. Not there. The human they left behind had no authority over me either. I was basically free for the rest of their hunting trip. I could do anything.. Anything? No. I shook my head of the fantasies and continued down to the cells.

* * *

Saya wasn't the way she usually was when I came to her, she was in a defensive and protective position. Curled into a ball in the corner. Her eyes angry and sore; telling me she was still mad at Solomon for touching her without her permission. Her cheek was red.; therefore someone had slapped her. Lord, did I want to go over and take her in my arms and tell her she was right for hitting him, that I would not harm her that night. But then, I would be betraying my Coven. I needed to stay in control of my want and do what I came to do.

"He deserved it...." She muttered as I closed the door behind me. I met her angry burgundy eyes with my cold blue. My secrets just waiting to burst through that thin layer of stoicism. Her eyes softened and the mere ghost of a smile called out to me from her features. A lash of restraint on my un-beating heart uncoiled.

I was loosing it.

"..." I looked down at the whip in my hands. My thumb running thoughtlessly over the handle. Without words, Saya scrambled over to the chair opposite from her sleeping mat. Her eyes were hidden by her long bangs as she hung her head, leaning over the chair. I didn't want that.

Thoughts raced and blurred. Her back made an arch. The restraints of many years frayed and one by one, came undone. With every step toward her, my control was faded.

The last thing I heard before all noises blended into the pounding of my ears, was the whip falling from my hand. I pushed on her lower back, knocking her feet from under her, sending her to cling to the chair. I straddled her with one leg on each side of her body. I saw her lips part, but heard no gasp. My hand rested on the swell of her hip, my other gripped her hair and gently pulled her face to meet mine.

Her eyes were confused and darting, my own were lidded and cloudy. I kissed her. My tongue flicking out over her bottom lip, entering her mouth and stroking her tongue with my own. She squirmed, her bottom rubbing against my front. Unintentionally probing an already tortured bulge in my pants. Her lips moved into a gasp as I pressed my hard-on against her.

Saya pressed her body against mine. Her tongue stroked mine and I heard myself groan. Moving my mouth to her earlobe, I scanned her form with my eyes. She was covered in sweat from the tasks my brothers gave her, dirt was here and there. Her scruffy and ragged shorts and top hung off her small body. She was perfect to me. After a few minutes, I ran hands across her thighs and over her shorts; she shivered at my touch and breathed quietly, doing her best to hide her excitement. I couldn't. My hips thrust. My fingers pressed into her, feeling her wetness through the material.

"... You don't listen Saya," I whispered into her ear, biting and nipping at her skin,"I tell you to be good, but you don't listen. And here we are, every time." My right hand went down for the whip, my left slipping under her shorts and tracing patterns on her wet sensitive skin,"And we always come back to this," I held the whip to her eyesight,"time for something different."

With a quick flick of my wrist, the belt flew across the room.

Slipping her shorts off, then her top, I held her naked body against the chair. She shivered and squirmed. I held her hip with one hand and undid my belt with the other. The whip was discarded to the side. She watched with glassy clouded eyes while I removed my coat, my shirt, belt and undid my trousers and the buttons on my boxers. I groaned and let my erection finally stand free of restriction. Kissing her lips and shoulder-blade, I bunched my belt in my hand.

I lifted my little Werepup's chin, leaning her body against my own knowing my clothes felt warm - even on my unheated flesh - to her naked flesh. Her red, bruised lips moved. Her hot breath blew gently on my face. No sound came.

My brows knitted together, I concentrated hard on her mouth. Over and over. The same word repeated and repeated.

"Please...Please... Please..."

With a swing of the hand, the leather smacked against her bare bottom and she twitched but kept silent. I groaned watching. Imagining the stinging sensation was horribly ringing through her body, erupting through her nerves like wildfire. Oh god I could see how it turned her on, as she began to grow more and more… moist. I did it again. Another swing, a quicker speed, a merciless strength, the same spot. Again and again.

I don't know why I enjoyed seeing her writhe before me. I planted the long strip, yet again against her skin and tears stung her eyes as she started to drip from her virgin area. Her hips bucked and she thrashed wildly. Saya was hurting, but just as I did, she found pleasure in it.

Still the collected, calm Haji was under my surface,

"I'm sorry..."

She leaned back farther, capturing my lips with hers. My erection throbbed. I tossed the belt away, I needed to be inside her… and I needed it _now_.

"Ah!" Her voice was dry and nothing but a high squeak into my mouth.

My arms wrapped around her, legs locking against hers. I dragged/threw us both off the chair - knocking it down in the process - landing us in a sweaty, struggling heap of limbs and wet skin. Our hands searched and squeezed, felt and rubbed. Our kisses ceased at the lips and evolved to the rest of each other's anatomy. Both of us fighting and loving. Trying to take dominance of one another.

Out of the flailing motions and actions of our foreplay, my mouth came back to her neck. Her unique scent of both the Werewolves' naturally sharp biting scent, and the sweet sugar scent of a teenage Human girl, enlarged my fangs. In a blind impulse, I brought my sharp canines down on the hollow of her throat.

The taste of her blood. The feel of her skin. The song of her cries. So... So _**good**_...

Without knowing, I had come to supporting myself over her and parting her legs with my knees, holding her to me. My fangs still deep in her neck, as prepared to shove and push myself into her. Holding my spasming lover down with my right hand, and steadying my erection in the other. I thumbed over the head of my crying cock, and gave a harsh moan into her ear that sent icy chills down both our spines. Slowly pushing myself down into her, forcing myself into her tight warmness.

"HA-JI!"

She tightly squeezed around my hard shaft and I groaned as I was settled all the way side her. I pushed. Slowly at first, and then faster. Saya groaned, but pushed upwards, causing me to drive deeper into her. I could have sworn I heard her gasp, but paid no heed to the small sound. I allowed my fangs to release her and my head to drop in the crook of her neck, thrusting my cock at a rapid speed.

Saya's hands clutched my back, holding onto me as if her life depended on it. I felt her warm tears hitting my cold skin and heard her soft whimpers. She was a virgin, I knew and would feel remorse for her pain after. But I also knew she was enjoying all of it.

"Wrap your legs around me," I grunted. She obeyed and soon her smooth legs brush against my hips, her lovely feet digging into the flesh of my backside.

Crashing my mouth down on hers. I silenced her whimpering. I felt her breasts rubbing against my chest as I moved, felt our stomachs slide against each other as the sweat continued to form from the friction we created.

This was all wrong, I was taking advantage of this girl, stealing her first. She was a Wolf and I was a Vampire. Two opposites that attracted for God knows what reason. It was so wrong... It was so _good_.

Bucking, hard and fast, we moved together, our tongues danced within our mouths. She arched her again, letting out a series of gasps against my lips, while Ii pressed into her, hard and fast. She shook squeezed her eyes close, her walls clenched around me. I moved faster, my release coming close as well.

The world wet black, after she released her hold around me and I too climaxed.

* * *

It was day when I woke. Head pounding. Wondering if Saya and I had really had sex. It wasn't long before I figured it out.

We were naked; curled up in a tangled pile, on her mat. Our bodies still joined. I smelt the dry blood on her neck. We did make love the night before. It was idiotically obvious.

As was another thing, I slipped up.

* * *

A/n: Review, fave, but flames suck...


End file.
